A Night For Punishment
by YourxFortunexCookie
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stay at Sesshomaru's Castle. Circumstances change, and Kagome has to share a room with Sesshomaru. SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME LEMON 3 Rated M.


**Authors note ~ Sesshomaru x Kagome lemon! I hope you guys enjoy this story. Lemme be honest, its not like me to really right things like this but I like to explore different genres of story I could write. If you just want to get to the lemonly goodness, skip to where it says " Kagome's POV. " Anyways enjoy this lemon guys. REVIEWS PLEASE :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha and the gang were all staying the night at Sesshomaru's palace. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's relationship has grown alot and they actually could get along like normal brother's although they have their little arguments over pety things, but thats normal for brothers too.

The evening started out by a nice, homecooked meal by one of Sesshomaru's servents. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo ate their food as if they were not going to eat again. Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru stared at the scene in shock.

" Calm down brother, the meal isn't going anywhere! "

" Shuddup! "

" Now, is that anyway to speak to your older brother, Inuyasha? "

Mouth stuffed with food, Inuyasha responded " I speak to you whatever way I wanna. "

" Touche... " Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he begain to eat his food.

" Wow, this meal is great Sesshomaru. I really apreciate you inviting us to your home. " Kagome siad to the full blooded Yokai that sat across from her.

" Well, it's really no problem. It's an honor to serve my younger brother and his friends, right Inu? "

Inuyasha paid no mind to what he said. He just contunied his very messy eating style and gave Sesshomaru a quick thumbs up, with out thinking and knowing what his brother just said. "

" Were will we be sleeping tonight Sesshomaru? " Sango asked in concern.

" Oh yeah... about that. Well you see I have 3 rooms available to you huys. There's 5 of you plus me that makes 6. "

" Okay, whats the problem? " Inuyasha asked.

" Well, the first room can be shared by the demon slayer and the young fox boy. "

Sango answered, " well that doesn't sound that bad, at least I'm not with a pervert monk. "

Miroku smiled at her. " Its my pleasure. "

"Okay the second room can be ocupied by 2 male guest, which would be the monk and my brother. "

" Great! " Inuyasha said still eating his meal.

" what about me? " Kagome asked.

" Well, I don't have anymore guest rooms so one of the ladies have to share a room with me, only because I don't have 2 female guest beds, and looks like you may be sharing a room with me... " Sesshomaru's expressionless face stared at Kagome waiting for responce.

" She ain't gonna share a room with you Sesshomaru and thats final. "

" What do you mean? I have no intentions on going with my brothers girlfriend or whatever she is to you. What kind of brother do you think I am? How jealous can you be? "

" Why I outta! " Kagome and Sango held back Inuyasha from landing a punch in Sesshomaru's face.

" Inuyasha! How can you be so rude to your brother. I would understand your reaction if it was Miroku I had to share a room with... "

" Hey, don't bring me into this! "

" Okay Kagome if you say so. Hey, I'm trusting you brother. "

Sesshomaru smirked suspiciously grabbed his empty plate and collected every ones also. Inuyasha followed his targets every move until he went into the kitchen.

The darkness fell and it was time to go to sleep. Every one was headong for their bedrooms.

" Night, Night Kagome. " Shippo said

" Goodnight Shippo. Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite... " Kagome said as she winked at the young fox.

Shippo went on his way with Sango too their room. Inuyasha and Miroku come, with many beer bottles.

" Were gonna live tonight, aren't we Inuyasha? "

" Hell yeah Miroku! "

Kagome signed and thought, " Oh boy, what a bad dueo. Probaly gonna stay up all night watching Yuri allnight... wait does that even excist in feudel time. What am I saying? "

" Good night Inuyasha. " Kagome said calmy, lightly patting him on the back.

Inuyasha replied ( He was already half drunk ) " Night baby... "

Kagome looked very confused. She knew Inuyasha would never call her that any ways, so she knew good and well that he was drunk for sure. Miroku and Inuyasha heaaded to their room laughing and tipping over sightly. Kagome sighed, and walked upstairs to the room that she had to share with the demon Lord.

 **Kagome's POV**

The door to the room was closed, so to be polite I knocked on the door lightly 3 times. I heard no answer so I invited my self in. The room was rather dark. I turned on the light to find Sesshomaru, lying on the bed asleep.

The scene was queit akward. I had to share a room with a man. Not just any man, Inuyasha's half brother. I mean I felt confortable at first, but now I was at the scene, I happened to change my mind. I got dressed into my night- gown, given to me by one of the maids. and lied down next to Sesshomaru.

I looked at his face. I mean I couldn't help it, I was so curious. He was so pale and had such a gentle face. I had to admit, He was a handsome guy. I leaned in closer to his face. You would never understand how suprised I was when I saw one of Sesshomaru's eyes open.

I fell of the bed, praying that he didn't notice me close to his face. I was so embarressed I sighnently slithered under the bed, as quick as possible.

" Kagome? " I heard a voice call out. I asumed that he smelled my sent because of his demonic powers, and plus he leaned from on top of the bed to look under it. Bad choice #1.

" Why in the world are you hinding under my bed? "

" Uhh... well. " I blushed and all I felt was Sesshomaru's percing gold eyes starring at me with that same, expressionless face.

" Listen, there's nothing to be embarrested about. You were aonly about to kiss me. Whats the big deal? "

I froze for a second, then I craked. I thought, _I can't belive he knew I was going to kiss him. And he's acting all natrual about this?_

I finally responded to Sesshomaru, " Well, it's very embarrising an I'm really sorry... " I blushed as I formed the right words to say, and I fiddled with the lace at the bottom of my night gown.

" Who said I didn't want it to happen? " Sesshomaru leaned in closer to me, attempting to kiss me. His lips touched my own and I pushed away the handsome man in frount of me. " I can't I'm sorry. You told Inuyasha himself that he has nothing to worry about. "

" I hope you know that theres punishments for your actions. "

" What do you mean by- "

Sesshomaru, once again captured my lips in a pasionate kiss. I was cut of by the beautiful demon that stood before me. He kissed my quite roughly and after a few minutes, I broke the kiss to catch my breath.

After a few second pause, I crawled back over to Sesshomaru and kissed his soft lips once more, this time the kiss was more heated and this time I was sitting on his lap face to face with Sesshomaru. I kept nugging my self on his erection and he let out a tiny placerable wimper.

I never thought that this would happen. Me and Sesshomaru? Thats like every girls fantisy to be with him. I always thought that he would be way out of my league, ( Since he's a demon lord and all. ) But, I guess that night I was proven wrong.

The demon lord's tongue slightly touched my teeth. I gave the okay and opened my mouth a little, and let his tongue do magic in my mouth. We battled for domanance and yes, I lost but only perposly. ( I didn'y want Sesshomaru to get so serious about the battle that he will hurt me. )

Sesshomaru placed me on the bed and he held me down by my arms. He removed one hand and caresed with my hair for a second. Then, He crawled to my face and witnessed the rose red blush across my cheeks. He brushed it lightly and went a little further down to my neck.

The demon lord blew is warm breath on it, causind shivers to go down my spine. He placed a trail of tiny kisses on my neck and lightly bite it. I scremed out and Sesshomaru stopped cause he learned that really hurted me. ( Has he forgot that this is suppose to be a punishment for not returning his kiss in the beginning? )

Sesshomaru " treated my wound " by licking it. " I'm so sorry... But this is your punishment after all. It's not gonna only be pleasure, but pain is totally needed. "

I gasped and the silver-haired youkai slipped of the sleaves of my night gown. He seductivly whispered in my ear, " Was this given to you by one of my servents? " I nerviously answered " Yes. "

He had a weird smirk on his face and he contunied. " Then, Theres's no need for me to be so gentle towards it... "

Sesshomaru practically ripped of the night gown and I was totally exposed. I blushed and I watch Sesshomaru quickly remove his clothing also. He pushed me back onto the bed and said. " Its time to pay! " I got completly nervous at the way Sesshomaru was acting. I never saw him act like this not time. ( Well, I never saw him horny before. )

He pried open my legs and began kissing my woman-hood and then licked it. I groaned in agony as Sesshomaru teased me and I lightly bit my lip. I looked down to see Sesshomaru looking hard as ever. When he finished his pleasurable caressing with me, Sesshomaru came on the bed and held me by my hips. He placed himself infrount of my entance and came in slowly.

After minutes, Sesshomaru's pace got faster and soon at gods speed. I cryed and yelled out. ( Was defenently not used to his size. ) But he seemed to agnor me and rammed straight into me.

" Ses... nhh... shomaru! " I moaned aloud.

And then it happened. I felt Sesshomaru's warm seed flow inside of me and we both let out a loud sign of relief. I smiled and we both fell on the bed, exsosted. Sesshomaru looked over at me and held me close to him. I asked:

" What do you think Inuyasha would do if he found out this happened? "

" I donno... I don't think he ever will. "

I signed and fell asleep in the demon lords arms. _Well, Sesshomaru sure is heartless. He promised his brother that he had nothin to worry about. I kinda felt bad about betraying Inuyasha like this, but it sure was worth it..._

 _I guess we have to just wait to see what happens next.._

 _But for now, I will sleep in the demon lords arms and hope for another " Punishment "_

 _from my dear Sesshomaru..._


End file.
